Hot
by Christine1827
Summary: Sharpay helps Gabriella catch the eye of a certain blue-eyed teen, Troy Bolton, but will that be enough for Gabriella to finally be with her dream man? Based on the song Hot by Avril Lavigne.


A/N: Here's another one

**A/N: Here's another one. Right now I ain't feelin' too great so I have plenty of time to write. The song is called "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. R&R**

_You're so good to me _

_Baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into a corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in _

_And can't get out_

I, Gabriella Montez, was snapped out of my wonderful daydream by a blonde friend. "Gabriella!?" Sharpay spat at her.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Ohh! Some one was daydreaming. I wonder if it was about the normal blue-eyed boy or maybe you have started a new obsession." Sharpay said cockily.

"I agree." Taylor said after popping up behind Sharpay.

"Shut-up!" I retaliated.

Taylor and Sharpay shot me knowing glances and Sharpay had enough courage to wriggle her eyebrows before turning back around in her desk to face the teacher. I chucked a paper ball at the back of her head with a smirk.

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, Baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, Baby_

I was giggling about the comment Sharpay just made about the hair nets obviously not working for the lunch ladies when **he** walked into the cafeteria. Sharpay and Taylor just sighed. "You know he will never go for you right?" Sharpay told me. She was not saying this in a mean way, but a friendly "give it up" way. I had fallen under the blissful spell of Troy Bolton and I had fallen hard. "I know. But... Urgh!! I just wanna-" I started to say.

"Whoa!! Stop right there! We do not want to know about your sex fantasies with Troy Bolton!" Sharpay yelled looking disgusted.

"Sharpay!" I hissed. She had drawn the attention of the whole cafeteria- including Troy! Embarrassed and blushing, I hide my head in my arms. _Just kill me now!_

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

_Now you're in _

_And can't get out_

I was in the girl's locker room changing for P.E. when a very girly shriek came for the blonde beside me. "What the hell was that for Sharpay?!" I hollered.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sharpay yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

"What the hell is it Sharpay?" Taylor and I both yelled at the same time- God, Sharpay could get really girly and annoying..

"Troy Bolton broke up with Stacy!!" Sharpay finally answered us. Stacy was the head cheerleader and was the current girlfriend of Troy.

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to confirm that Troy was available before happy-dacing like a two-year old girl.

"Duh! Would I lie to you about an issue like this?" Sharpay said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I started shrieking like a two-year-old and grabbed Sharpay's hands. Jumping up and down, I spun in circles. While happy dancing Taylor scolded us on how immature we looked, but I was to overjoyed to care in the least bit.

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, Baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, Baby_

"No." Sharpay answered simply at the blouse I was holding up.

"God, Sharpay! That is the twenty-third one you turned down." I scolded the blonde. She was laying on her stomach on my bed with her feet dangling in the air.

She huffed and stretched. "Here." She walked to my closet and pulled out a light blue baby doll top and a jean mini skirt. "Now if you will excuse me Orlando Bloom is on the television shirtless." And with that she plopped back on my bed to stare dreamily at a shirtless Orlando Bloom.

I giggled. Sharpay glared at me. "Don't you have some one to drool over?" I asked her since her eyes were to busy glaring at me to watch Orlando Bloom.

She stuck her tongue out at me dramatically. "At least I don't need help picking out clothes to try and impress a blue-eyed lunk-head basketball player!" She defended.

"So?" I shot back lamely. We looked at each other for a second then could not help ourselves form busting out laughing.

_Kiss me, just me_

_Always I know_

_Hold me_

_Love me_

_Don't ever go_

"Do I look okay?" I asked Taylor nervously while straightening out the outfit Sharpay had picked out for me earlier that day.

"Relax girl, he won't be able to keep his mind from going perverted!" Taylor said, earning a slap on the back of the head from Sharpay whom had walked up behind them.

All the girls giggled then stalked into the red and white building. Gabriella took a deep breath as a certain blue-eyed boy's gaze fell upon her.

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me (Repeat)_

"Hey." Troy greeted Gabriella. "You're Gabriella right?"

"Yeah." Gabriella replied then mentally kicked herself for being so lame.

Sharpay and Taylor smiled then silently walked away from the two high-schoolers who were getting along quite well. (wink, wink)

**A/N: I felt like leaving it in a place so your imagination could run a little bit. R&R**


End file.
